


Time Of Our Life

by BetaJones



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Love, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaJones/pseuds/BetaJones
Summary: One shot of Anne and Gilbert while having a communion lesson.





	Time Of Our Life

Class with Ms.Stacy was so agitated and remarkable as always. Today we have a communion lesson. She made them to gathered and sit around in the circle. Anne took a seat next to Diana and next to her was Ruby. The three girls chatting with delight among themselves while Gilbert is talking to Charlie but he cast his eyes to the red head girl once in a while and have a small smile on his face.

"Today we're going to discuss about colors. I believe all of you is have a favorite in mind, So you just have to choose one and explain why did you like it. this will explain your personally identity by the color that you like." Ms.Stacy told all the students and everyone was so excited.

"We're going to start with the boy first and the girl next, Moody! Why don't you go first?" said Ms.Stacy kindly. And Moody swift nervously then spoke.

"My favorite color is brown because I like to eat chocolate" said Moody and everybody laughed at the obvious reason.

"Nice. I could see it why you eat it everyday. Next, Ruby!"

"I love Pink! Because it cute and girly and all of my outfits is always this color and I love it" Ruby said happily.

"Alright, Next Billy!"

"I like Black because.. I just like it" Billy said and Shrugged his shoulder not really care of the lesson. 

 

'That's because you're cruel and bitterness with bullying.' Anne thought darkened.

 

"Okay.. Josie, you're next" continue Ms.Stacy

"I think purple is the most elegant color and that's why I like it" she said with a smug face.

"Indeed!, Charlie your turn"

"I like color white. Because it's clean and pure" the lesson is went on and on they're clapped and laughed at the silly reason until Gilbert turn to speak.

 

"My favorite color is... Red."

He catch his eyes with Anne for a second and has a smirk on his face. before he continued.

 

"Because I find it is the most beautiful in this world and l fell in love every time I see them"

 

finished Gilbert quietly. He looked down and has a red spot on his cheek a little. Anne on the other hand, she find it quite hard to breathe  
since she catch eyes with Gilbert and after heard him she felt hot all over her face.

Ms.Stacy grin at them and gave the knowing look to Gilbert way and then turn to Anne

 

"Anne! What about you?" Said Ms.Stacy and smile openly at her. Anne clear her thought and shake her head a little trying to hold herself together.

 

"It's just a color. It doesn't mean anything" thought Anne. She clearing her throat and start

 

"Well, my gracious heavenly color is..."

she see Gilbert stare at her and she felt lost in his eyes for a brief moment

 

"Green.."

 

at this Gilbert heart skip a beat. Because she boring her eyes to him and his focus is only at the gorgeous Anne.

They two of them was unaware of the many eyes that cast in their way. They were lost in their world.

 

"because it's make me feel calmed and safe whenever I'm among them"

 

Anne finished with a smile. She doesn't aware that she has indeed refer that to Gilbert eyes.

Ms.Stacy including Dianna gave each other the look and chuckle at the obvious couple yet oblivious from the two of them.


End file.
